The Eagles and The Flock
by AlecceaMorefile
Summary: When Max and The Flock escape from The School (after being recaptured) They meet The Eagles another group of Avian-Humans, who escaped from The School one year before them, the two groups team up to hide from The School and the erasers. But what happens w
Summary: One year after Max and The Flock escape from The School (after being recaptured) they meet Lisa and The Eagles. Another group of Avian-humans. The two groups team up and work together to hide from The School. But what happens when Max and Nudge both fall in love with Sam and Damon? Two members of The Eagles. When Fang leaves ,unable to watch Max fall in love with somebody else, he gets captured by Maya. But the two quickly fall in love. So when Max, Lissa and the others find Fang and Maya what measures are they willing to take to protect a human from the dangerous grip of The School.
_

 _My wing hits a branch as I fall from the sky. I look behind me and see the erasers closing in on me. I look ahead again and see the ground approaching fast. I swing up fast and hit a tree I fall to the ground, fighting the black at the edges_ _of_ _my eye sight. I see my half brother Ari looking at me. " I'm so sorry Max. I wish I didn't have to do this." Then he grabs a large stick and bangs it hard on my head. Finally, my vision goes dark and I pass out._

I jerk awake, somehow forgetting I'm in a tree, and fall face first onto the ground. I hear Fang and Gazzy laugh. "If you have a death wish then please continue laughing." I say frowning at them. "Sorry Max." says Gazzy, but he's still smiling so I just walk towards Nudge who is talking to Iggy. "We're leaving soon so get ready to head out." I say. Everyone stands up and and opens their wings. We take off. Flying silently above the clouds.

_ A few hours later we land. I quickly notice the shadows in the treeline. "RUN!" I shout but before any of us could move they grab us and throw us to the ground. I fight with all my might. But the person who jumped me is stronger then me. He has me pinned to the ground, with my hands above my head, faster than I hoped. Then, a tall girl with blond hair and blue eyes came out of the trees. "Enough." She says in a calm voice. I stare at her. "They are like us. See this one has wings just like us." She points down at me. The guy on top of me gets off then helps me up. "Sorry. Are you OK?" he asked. I'm about to answer when the blonde girl speaks again."I'm Lissa. And we are The Eagles." she says.  
"Are we supposed to care who you are?" I asked. The girl -Lissa- frowned at me and in return I glared at her. "There is no reason to be rude. We are the same." said Lissa. "We are NOT the same. You guys may have wings like us, but we are nothing alike. NOTHING ALIKE" I say. Lissa frowns again. "If you don't believe me then I guess we will have to show you won't we." and with that she walks back into the trees. The others from her group follow her into the trees but the boy who jumped her stayed behind. "You coming or what?" he asked. I looked behind me at my Flock. I sighed and started to follow the boy.  
_

We walk through the woods in silence for awhile before the boy finally talked. "I'm Damon Woodly." He said. " Maximum Ride. But if you call me anything other than Max your dead." I say. "OK Max." he said with a smirk. " Want to introduce me to your friends back there or spend the rest of the walk in silence?" Before I can say anything Lissa yells back that we're going to rest for a moment because apparently one of her guys is hurt. Seems we gave them more of a run than they bargained for. I look back at Damon. "OK." we sit down on a log. The Flock comes over and stands in front of us. I start with Fang and move down the line. "That's Fang, then there is Iggy, Nudge, Angle, and Gazzy." I say. Damon looks around and starts to introduce the others. "That is Lissa, as you know, then there is Sam, Main, Carin, Markin, Leah, Cleo, and me." he says while pointing to each person as he says there names. "So Max, tell me about yourself." I feel the Flock's eyes on me but I just look at Damon. "I from the School. I'm sixteen. I can fly faster than anyone, and I'm the leader of The Flock." I said, pointing to the Flock, how i see had walked over to the far side f the clearing we were in. For some reason its easy to talk to Damon and before I know it I had told him my woe life story. I feel somebody staring at me. I look up and see that its Fang. I meet his eyes, smile, and wave. He waves back but doesn't smile. After a moment I look back at Damon and we start talking again.

After awhile we start walking again. We walk for about 2 hours before we stop in another clearing. I'm about to ask whats going on when Lissa tells us to look around. After a second I step forward and look through the trees. I step into the clearing and see hundreds of erasers laying dead in between the trees. I look back at Lissa. "OK I believe you. Now what?"


End file.
